


Showing Off

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Being an Asshole, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Master/Pet, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is less than impressed with what Dean has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by ughasifxclueless: Hi, would you write anything with Crowley involved? Whether he's funny, nice or evil, I don't mind. I have a soft spot for Crowley/Castiel but anything Crowley being surprised or amused by what Dean has done to Sam and Cas would be great.

“They are incredibly well-trained. I’ll give you that,” Crowley said as he circled Sam and Cas, who were kneeling side-by-side with their hands behind their backs. “And it’s impressive – a fallen angel _and_ a hunter. But I have to say, I’m disappointed in you, Dean.”

 

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion, Crowley.” Dean crossed his arms and glared at the other demon.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. You just called me up here to show off your pets with every expectation I’d keep my mouth shut.”

 

“You showed up uninvited, asshole.” Dean’s eyes flashed black in annoyance.

 

“You weren’t picking up your phone.” Crowley winked and resumed his inspection.

 

“What do you want, Crowley?”

 

“Well, I came to talk business, but since it’s turned into a pleasure trip... I’d like to propose a trade.”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“I’ll give you three of my best harem girls for the day if you let me borrow your precious pets for a few hours.”

 

“No.”

 

“I promise I’ll return them just like I found them.” He reached out to place a hand on Castiel’s face, but Dean caught his wrist just in time. Castiel hadn’t flinched away once despite the waves of discomfort Dean could sense rolling off of him, and Dean made a mental note to reward him for his obedience later.

 

“Mine,” Dean growled.

 

Crowley put up his hands in surrender and backed away. “It’s just a thought, Dean. You could do so much more with these two. You apprenticed under Alistair for ten years, and _this_ is what you do with it?” He gestured at Sam and Cas.

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

“Go to Hell. Take them with you. You can break them over and over, torture them to your heart’s content and never have to worry about going too far.”

 

“You should leave.”

 

“You can’t ask me to leave, Dean. We’re having such a lovely chat.”

 

Dean pulled out his knife. “I wasn’t asking.”

 

“If you change your mind...” Crowley started backing out the room.

 

“Out. Now.”

 

Crowley disappeared and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Are you guys all right?” He asked, crouching down in front of Cas and running his fingers along the skin Crowley almost touched.

 

“You won’t let him take us, will you?” Cas asked.

 

“Of course not. You’re all mine.” He gave Cas a quick kiss, then pressed his lips against Sam’s.

 

Both of his pets smiled. “Thank you, Master,” Sam said.

 

“I love you both so much,” Dean whispered.

 

“Love you too, Master,” Cas said as he nuzzled Dean’s hand.

 

“Me too!” Sam said.

 

Dean’s heart swelled with pride. “My perfect boys.”


End file.
